The Jakura
(Disclaimer: The following page is considered mature and dark material, but is SFW. Themes of violence and death are chief among these on this page. Viewer discretion is advised.) "We have been around for centuries, before the founding of most of your naive and childish little nations. Make no mistake outsiders, the Jakura own Northamer and the Jakura own Mobius. Were you our mortal enemies, the echidnas, perhaps we would take a modicum of respect towards your infant kind. Sadly for you, they met their fates before ours."~Jakuran Interactor Scribe Myrivas Sakeerus. The Jakura are an ancient race of Mobian deer that predate most modern nations on Mobius and date back to around the time of the great Echinda Clans on Mobius.The Jakuran civilization had once clashed with the echindas with both sides in tribal warfare before, yet where one society dwindled and diminished the other just vanished except for mythos and legends of encounters with the Jakura.There are stories of lost convoys and caravans straying off from pathways on the way between two roads to never return, even more startling is that some have set out on said pathways and have never made it to their destinations. Still there are accounts of various travelers of ambushes where swift strikes would be planned by the Jakura and most startling would be that not only would entire wagons and horses go missing, but also the weakest of escorts and peoples would vanish as well. History Early Legends Most of Jakuran history is left to myth and legend, with a lot of details sporadically left up to speculation. The earliest accounts of the Jakura do however appear more vivid, if romanticized by the echindas.Many Jakurans are described in Mobian lore from the accounts of the ancient Echidnas as being giants. From an Amazonian standpoint their women were viewed as such and there have been some stories about men being the size of trees or even mountains. However, other accounts show them as merely being larger than the Echindas at the time and dangerously fit and lethal. There are also fables about great wars with the Jakura that would imply battles taking place in the rain where they would strike as lighting and kill as the thunder rolled. Often in these stories it was said that the Echidnas were actually ambushed and some would attempt to flee, only to die once they turned their backs on the ambushers. To date there has been no resource stating an outright attack by the Echindas on the Jakuran fabled capital of Valice. Slavers and Traders Throughout Medevial Moebian history there were more humble reports of the Jakura.More accurate depictions of them being around the size of normal humans, but much bigger than Mobians were known as the Jakura began to settle down and trade as well as barter for slaves with previous Mobian kingdoms. However,most of the events of this time took place in Eurish and not Northamer, thus there are accounts of vikings and nordmobians interacting with trade instead of with the more modernized kingdoms. The Battle of Azrath Vas Magleus. The most modern account of the Jakura came around the battle of Vicksland during the First Great Dimensional War. This battle took place when a Moebian convoy of the Anti Moebian Army was intercepted supposedly by the Jakura. While the defending Moebians were armed to the teeth with the latest in high tech energy weaponry, they seemed to have lost said battle when the leader of the Jakura, Varamath, engaged them in melee combat. The War between the Jakura Empire and the Overlander Empire During the Second Dimensional War, the overlanders under the flag of the New Overlander Empire went in war against the jakura empire after one of their convoys was attacked and destroyed by Varamath and his warriors. Alongside a contigent of Gunsect's PMC troops, the overlanders used the advantage of their technology to wipe out a large part of the jakura's army, though still suffering heavy losses due the dark magic that was used by jakura to slow down the advance of the Emperor's troops. Even getting the upper hand, the overlanders were still forced to retreat their armed forces after years of conflict and massacres, just after their ruler decided to move the troops back in the empire for the defense of the capital against United Federation and GUN's army, allowing to the jakura to take back their old territories, which were become only a mass of flames and ashes as the Emperor ordered to his army to choose the strategy of "scorched earth", destroying any kind of vegetation and food source, included the entire fauna, and poisoning the waters. A victory that jakura paid with a high price. Physiology: The common sight of a Jakuran is rare, but what is known is that they are comprise d of tall Mobian deer like beings with fur color of various shades of violet and glowing yellow eyes that are seen as greenish at night. On average your standard Jakuran male may stand around the size of a normal adult human male with the females being equivalent to human females. However taller and larger Jakuran have been reported before. Most Jakurans that are seen around the size of Mobians are usually ones born of half-Mobian blood.These 'young worlders' are viewed as abominations to the Jakura and are scrutinized within their various tribes and empires. However, it is possible to gain rank and the favor of their fellow Jakurans if they prove themselves worthy enough by being ruthless as would any other larger Jakuran. Jakuran antlers are considered sacred and are known to be decorated, pruned and stylized, and manipulated as a version of fashion that is commonly seen among Jakuran nobles, wealth female does, and other warriors and leaders of notoriety. Religion: Jakurans are mostly either polytheistic or shamanistic, very rare will you find one that is an unbeliever of something or have faith in a single deity. Mythos abounds in even their society and sacrifice isn't uncommon as well. This is usually done by chosen slaves as willing sacrifices or by enemy soldiers who were deemed worthy to be sacrificed in the name of their war god, Saag. Other rituals and rites are common in Jakuran society as well. Such as the worship of knowledge from the god Derr, the dance of lust and romance for the god Zyrax, and the ritualistic combat routines to honor the goddess of the unknown, Grall. Economy: The Jakuran are very traditional slavers and the very foundations of their economical way of doing matters is through slave labor. Most slaves however are taken from former prisoners or defeated and captured foes. Every so often there maybe a deal to purchase a group of fresh slaves but this isn't the norm. Most slaves come from their victories, from civilians or otherwise.Slaves are chosen by their Jakuran captors very carefully while others are simply put to death on the spot. While it's possible to obtain some form of liberty and prestige while being a Jakuran slave it is known that the Jakura favor the natural blood of their own people over any slaves regardless of the wrongdoings done by their own people. There are instances of them selecting certain slaves with better 'rights', such as engineers, artisans, blacksmiths, scholars, and those who can be of use in a particular manner. However, these candidates more or less are only segregated as a unspoken contract to put their skills to use for the tribes for little payment if any notion of payment was contemplated by their masters at all. Military: Jakurans pride themselves as precise and skilled, but bloodthirsty and merciless killers. Their entire civilization revolves around warfare and claiming captives for slaves as well as looting and raiding.To this end they are comprised of very long living warriors who have trained for years to become the peak of perfection in combat. However, it is known that the Jakura will respect anyone who can kill and show personal merit as the ultimate deciding factor in many arguments. 'Jakura Infantry:' *'Archer Maidens: '''These are the standard scouting, ambushing, and light tactical assault units of the Jakura. They're trained and precise cold blooded ladies who wield combat bows, razors sharp light swords, and even tactical throwing knives. *'Bear Rider Calvary: Jakuran Calvary units who specialize in mounted riding of corrupted, yet trained dark bears. They maybe armored with combat whips, heavy lances, or swords and shields. It is also possible they will wield looted and stolen rifles and even pistols rarely as well. *'Dusk Grall Assassins: '''The Jakuran infiltration,assassination, and overall covert ops unit. These Jakurans carry out their tasks in ritualistic like manner to appease the goddess Grall. *'Tormentor Lords: The Jakura's lordship and leaders of their race. They also oversee the management and accusation of all slaves in the empire. *'Dark Magus: '''The Jakura's spell-caster units, they dabble in the darker arts and even in forbidden knowledge. *'Grallite Warriors:' Hardy and strong Jakuran warriors with Renaissance Era combat armor. They wield Kopesh swords and knight shields as they slaughter in the name of the Laughing Goddess, Grall. *'Demon Ole Witches:' Jakuran calvary ladies who fly into battles upon Oles, or gigantic demonic owls. They maybe equipped with bows, spears, or even witch mage caster Magus. Notable Characters *'Varamath the Abominable:' The current king and head Tormentor Lord of the Jakura of the southeast. Varamath rose to power by killing anyone who not only dared opposed him, but even hinted at denying his right to rule based on his somewhat diminutive stature,(for Jakuran males that is). *'Elissia the Hag: 'Varamath's mother and queen of the Jakura before his reign, she had an affair with a normal Mobian and thus this would doom Varamath to have mixed genes that would diminish his supposed normal stature. Yet they both care for each other and she helped defended him as a young boy. *'Elevast the Ruthless: '''Varamath's second father, however not his biological father. Varamath was to be killed under the king's orders until Elissia stepped in. It is believed Varamath may have had him murdered in a plot of revenge. Category:Races Category:Villain Protagonists Category:Sonic Fandom Related Category:Villain Groups Category:Lawful Evil Category:Magical Characters Category:Villains Category:Factions